This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is for upgrading the SMB beam lines at SSRL to enable users to take benefit of the SPEAR3 accelerator upgrade, which will increase the current to 500 mA, at lower emittance while maintaining the long beam life times. The last of the beam lines in this phase of the upgrade project, BL4-3 for low (2-5 keV) x-ray absorption spectroscopy) was commissioned in 2009 and the general user program restarted. The construction of BL14-1 for high-throughput macromolecular crystallography (Genentech and NIH-NIGMS funded but with a NCRR/BER supported general user program) was completed and the user program initiated. BL14-3 for XAS imaging progressed to the construction phase during 2009.